


The King's birthday

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I can't believe how dork they are tbh, I've been told it's very fluffy, King Castiel, Knight Dean, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: First posted on myTwitterSide note, Madriax means Heaven in enochian because yes, I have the creativity of a peanut when it comes to name things, and speaking of, thanks to my friend Delphine who helped me with the title <3





	The King's birthday

Knight Dean Winchester gives his sword and life to protect King Castiel of Madriax. As the years pass though, Dean slowly falls for the King, but he doesn't dare to hope since Castiel never showed an emotion before, too deep into the tasks of a Monarch. What he doesn't know though, is that the King always watches him from afar, never daring to approach him, part because he's always accompanied by a fine red head lady, Madame Charlotte of Bradburys. Madame Charlotte, or Charlie, is the only one who knows about Dean's crush for Castiel and she doesn't spare a moment to tease him.

When the party for Castiel's birthday approaches, the King doesn't know who to bring with him. He goes through his friends in his head. Madame Meg? No, she'd ditch him anyway for a funnier event. Lord Ishim? Gosh, no, he hates the man. Lord Crowley? They're old friends, but never really hit it right. The only one who he really wants to bring is Lord Winchester, but he seems very close to Madame Charlotte, probably they're companions for life... He just stares out the window, trying to figure it out.

Three days from Castiel's birthday, Dean is pacing back and forth Charlie's living room, worrying a fingernail.

«Dean, please stop, you're giving me an headache» says Lord Samuel, Dean's little brother. Well, little... The kid is as tall as Charlie's front door.

«I can't, Sammy, what if he refuses?» Dean says, turning to his brother, who gives him a bitch face.

«Dude, he won't refuse» this time it's Charlie talking. «For what Lady Dorothy tells me, he watches you when you're not looking»

Dean rolls his eyes, «You said it "seems" he's looking at me, Charlie»

«Dorothy is a woman of word and if she says he looks at you dreamily, he sure does»

«Plus, if he refuses you as chaperone, you both can always laugh it off, you always say that you're friends» Sam says.

«We're not that close, Sam...»

«Ok, hear me out, if he doesn't want you to, all the three of us will go to an inn and get stupid drunk, deal?» says Charlie, eyeing both brothers.

«Deal» they say in unison.

The next day, Dean is a nervous wreck. It's two days from the King's birthday and he's repeating what he's gonna say to Castiel over and over again in his head, walking to the throne room. He's looking down at the floor, so he doesn't notice the figure who's walking to him until they crash into him. He raises his eyes and here he is, King Castiel himself. Dean clears his throat, the speech he was preparing flying away from his mind as he stares in the bluest blue eyes he's ever seen.

«Hello, Dean» the King says, a little smile gracing his lips.

Dean is at lost of words for a moment before he remembers that he's in front of his King and he should bow and salute for fuck's sake, so he does so, mumbling a «Your Majesty» when Castiel says, «You don't need to do all that» and when Dean stands straight again, he notices that Castiel is looking everywhere but him, a slight pink on his cheeks that might be because of the sun streaming from the high windows.

«It's a beautiful day» Castiel says looking out the window, «would you mind to join me for a walk in the gardens?»

Dean accepts and they walk out. After some moments of silence, Castiel speaks, «If I'm not too forward... Would you»  he clears his throat, «would you like to accompany me to my birthday party in two days?»

Dean almost trips on his feet because oh my, there really is a chance that Dorothy was right. He dares to steal a glance at his King, staring. Only when Castiel looks back at him he realizes he never gave him an answer. Dean smiles and says, «I would like to, your Majesty» and Castiel smiles wide, his eyes sparkling. Dean has to look away because a blush is threatening to raise to his cheeks and smiles stupidly at the ground. Castiel pretends not to notice it. That night, when he goes to Charlie's again, she jumps on his back, screaming «I told you!» like the excited child she usually is.

The day of Castiel's birthday, Dean is even more nervous than few days ago. He's at Charlie's, again, and there are Sam and Dorothy too. Turns out, she's Charlie's girlfriend.

«Dean, it's gonna be alright» Sam says, fixing his brother's clothes.

«What if...» Dean starts, but Charlie interrupts him, «No what ifs, I'm sure he's gonna love it»

«But what makes you so sure?»

«He's waiting for this night since you accepted his invitation, trust me» Dorothy chimes in. Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

«Alright, you're all fixed, now go and make your fairytale come true» Sam teases, lightly shoving him.

«Bitch» Dean says walking to the door.

«Jerk» Sam answers, the door closing behind Dean.

Dean takes Impala and rides her to the castle. When he gets there, a kid volunteers to take care of her. He takes the corridor that leads to the throne room, finding Castiel at the doors. When he spots Dean, the smile Dean grew fond of is back on his face.

Castiel walks to him, «I was waiting for you» he says, taking Dean's hand and walks him to the doors that open a couple of minutes later. Behind them, at least half the Kingdom is there.

The party goes on smoothly, Castiel never leaving Dean alone, and Dean doesn't complain one bit if he can see Castiel smile and laugh the whole time. When it's almost 11:30pm, Dean asks if it would be a problem walk away for a moment or two. Castiel says that no, it actually wouldn't and Dean takes his hand again and walks them to the gardens. They approach the fountain at the center of it. The sky is clear, without clouds hiding the stars.

«I always loved the stars» Castiel says, looking up at them, and Dean is mesmerized once again by the sight of Castiel. He steps closer, so close their shoulders touch and Castiel looks at him, his smile still there. Dean takes a deep breath and cups his face, looking into those blue eyes that he loves and leans forward. He stops mere inches from Castiel's face, and whispers «Happy birthday, my King» before closing the gap between them, finally, _finally_ , kissing him, smiling when he feels Castiel kissing back, his arms around his neck while Dean's go around Castiel's middle.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasstiel_?lang=it)
> 
> Side note, Madriax means Heaven in enochian because yes, I have the creativity of a peanut when it comes to name things, and speaking of, thanks to my friend Delphine who helped me with the title <3


End file.
